A Final Fantasy Halloween
by Guillotine Cloud
Summary: This is a compilation of three fics from way back when I was TR Cloud. Enjoy!
1. "Crap, I gotta go, cya later"

A Final Fantasy 7 Halloween **__**

A Final Fantasy 7 Halloween!!!!!

This is a funny fic about Final Fantasy 7 at Halloween!

(There was a big party going on in Cloud's apartment on Halloween)

(Red XIII was creeping up on Cloud…..)

Red XIII: BOOgenhagen!

Cloud: YAA! (spills punch on his pants) Damn you, Red……

Barret: MMM……..I like this beer….hmm……..Halloween Beer…..made from…….WHAT?????? MMF! (throws up)

Cid: Anyone want to dance with me?

Heidigger: Gya ha ha! What fun! GYA HA HA!

(suddenly, the Midgar Zolom breaks through the walls!)

Tifa: EEK!

Heidigger: HOYAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs)

Cloud: Eat the fat dude, Zolom-boy!

Heidigger: GYA HA-OOF! (Heidigger hit a wall, gets eaten)

Midgar Zolom: *munch* *burp* *munch* *burp*

Scarlet: This party is such a DRAG!!! Where's all the fun party games? I'm going to an adult party, see ya later.

Reno: Anyone else feel like a game of strip poker?

Tseng: No, I'm sure no one feels like that, now shut up.

Rude: I am a rudey-poo! HA HA HA!

Rufus: I should never have came……I'm going to a party hosted by my enemies! I can't believe this! Oh well, at least the food is good.

Tseng: Anyway, Reno, I was meaning to ask you….

Reno: Yeah, what?

Tseng: Huh? Nothing.

Reno: Right. A'course. (drinks wine) Sure there's nothin'. 'course. Never is with you.

Tseng:……

Rude: I AM RUDE! *farts* I AM RUDE!

Elena: Hee hee……Rude……..hee hee……Rude……

Yuffie: Pin the tail on the Doorbull! Here we go!!

Cloud: Listen up, people! I want to start our first game! It's called-

Reno: Strip (hic)'Till Ya (hic) Drop!

Cloud: Reno! Get outta here! (slaps Reno)

Reno: OWW………

Vincent: I want to use my torture rack! This isn't fair!

Yuffie: I'm dressed up as a marshmallow!

Red XIII: I'm dressed up as a zombie!

Reno: I'm a (hic) something……..

Rude: I AM RUDE! *farts* I AM A RUDEY-POO!

Tseng: I am merely myself……

Vincent: I…………..AM A CLOWN! WHOOHOO! WE'RE FLYING!

Cloud: Well, I am Sephiroth!

Tseng: GOOD FOR YOU! BRAVOLICIOUS!

Reno: God, you're hot!

Tseng: Huh?

Reno: Damn! Blew my cover. I was talking to that chick over there?

Tseng: Huh? Fat Doris?

Reno: (slaps head) Shoot! Aw crapp I gotta go, cya later.

Tseng: Weird little bastard…….

Rude: I BE A RUDEY-POO!

Elena: (giggling) What fun!

Cloud: This is out of control!

Red XIII: BOOgenhagen!

Cloud: YAAAAAAA! (loses balance and falls) OWIE

Reno: Ah, I'm back after doing number 2, and boy do I feel refreshed.

Tseng: Reno. Who WERE you talking to?

Reno: Huh? Uh, no one.

Tseng: Heh heh. Naughty dog!

Reno: What the-

Cloud: SHADDAP, ALL A' YAS!

(everyone goes quiet)

Cloud: Okay, this fic'll have to be postponed so Mr. Ed and the Eddettes can play music. CYA!!!!!!!!

THE END!!!!!!!


	2. The Big Kaboom

A Final Fantasy 7 Halloween **__**

A Final Fantasy 7 Halloween

Part 2

(Soon, the concert has ended and the party starts up again….)

Reno: (gulp) (thinks to himself: geez……am I really such a gay bummer…..oh gawd, it can't be…I…..holy moly……..Elena looks smashing in her silk gown) WHOA! LOSING BALANCE!!! *splat*

Tseng: Dude, what's UP with you tonight….you have too much booze or somethin'?

Rude: ME A RUDEY-POO!

Elena: Hmm…….this party needs come good entertainment……say……what's Reno doing?

Rude: *farts* NO EXCUSE ME FOR YOU! HEH HEH HEH!

Cloud: Our next game will be Twister!

Reno: Elena……..

Tseng: Uh, Reno……..you're drooling…….you're getting your shoes all wet!!!!

Red XIII: (sneaks up on Cloud) BOOgenhagen!

Cloud: AAK! WHY do you do that, Red???? Jeez…..

Elena: Reno……..

Reno: Elena……

Tseng: Cheese…

(Reno and Elena started converging towards one spot, which is the cheese table……)

Reno: ELENA!!!!!

Elena: RENO!!!!!!

Tseng: CHEESE!!!!!!

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOowOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOcheeseOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoelenaOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOrenoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

(when the smoke lifts, Tseng's butt is over his head, Elena and Reno are kissing passionately, and in the struggle, Cid got toppled over)

Cid: Dirty *%$^&^^$. Come back here, ya bitches! I'll %%$&^ ya!

Barret: Heh, looky at the damn kid jes' sittin' there! HEH HEH HEH!

Cloud: LISTEN TO MEEEEEEEEEEE! (everything goes silent) I WANT TED TED! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

(Let us continue the party later……)

THE END!!!!!!


	3. Reno and Elena, Sittin' In a Tree...

A Final Fantasy 7 Halloween **__**

A Final Fantasy 7 Halloween

Part 3

(The Halloween party continues….)

(Reno and Elena are sitting at the desert table)

Reno: Gee you're cute! Heh heh! Wine, m'dear?

Elena: I have wine, Reno!

Reno: I know it…..

Elena: Reno! Stop being naughty!

Reno: Oh, ALL RIGHT then.

Tseng: MMM….Cheese…...

Red XIII: (sneaks up on Cloud) BOOgenhagen!

Cloud: YAAAAAAAAH! (Spills wine on shirt) Dammit, Red, would you STOP doing that?!?!!???

Barret: So, hair man, how's it goin'?

Cloud: Hair man? What the-

Cid: Anyone wanna play "Beat up on Rufus?"

Rufus: Oh, jeesh!!!! GOTTA GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (leaves)

Tseng: MMM……cheese……BRIE TIME!!!!!!!!!

Rude: I AM RUDE!!!!! *farts* HA HA HA! I AM A RUDEY-POO!

Vincent: I wanna use my torture rack!!!!!

Yuffie: Shoo diddley yup da day, meeny meeny-OW!

Cloud: (throws Chinese Throwing Socks) TAKE THAT, LITTLE PARASITE FROM A STINKIN' JAPANESE HAVEN CALLED WUTAI!!!!!!!

Red XIII: Who to scare……

Cait Sith: HEY FOLKS! Step right up! I can de-rail a train in less than 20 seconds! I can eat a block of swiss cheese in-OOF!

Cloud: Take that, cat in the hat with a mat, eating THAT!!!!! (points at Brie Cheese)

Elena: you're HANDSOME!

Reno: Thanks (hic) I can booze a butt from (hic) 20 miles (hic). EEK! (falls over!

Elena: (giggles) HWAHAHAHAHA!

Reno: HEH HEH……..BWAHAHAHAHA!

Let's end this fic for now……….

THE END!!!!!!!!


End file.
